It is known to vulcanize uncured or green tires within a mold. Co-pending patent application U.S. Ser. No. 10/417,849 entitled “A METHOD FOR CURING TIRES AND A SELF-LOCKING TIRE MOLD” discloses a method for curing tires in a self-locking tire mold. It is a continuing desire to utilize such a mold within a tire manufacturing system in such a way so as to maximize efficiency and minimize cost in the production of a tire.